I'm always by your side
by CE Productions
Summary: Fox gets injured from a smash fight and Corrin is there to help him recover from it.


High everyone a new story to present to you but here's an insight I need to tell, I've never done a story that has to do with a M/M or F/F relationship. I've read some before but never have done one. This is my first time trying and please don't be harsh on me for this. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own super smash bros, it belongs to Nintendo

* * *

I'm always by your side

It had been a long week for in the smash tournament as many fighters have battled to make it to the top while others who fail just return to the mansion and watch to see who wins. Those who fail always come back injured and just a scratch but nothing bad. But this time, one of the smashers just took a huge hit he never expected. Outside the room Falco, Sonic, Corrin, Pikachu, and Link were waiting for Doctor Mario to give the news.

"You think Fox is okay" asked Link

"Let's hope so" said Sonic

"He's going to make it I'm sure of it" said Falco

"Falco's right he will make it" said Corrin

Accidents and injuries always happen all the time but this one took a turn for the worse. During a team battle Fox, Shulk, and Snake were trying to defeat Ridley as he was the last member after Wolf and King Dedede were defeat. During the fight Ridley got the upper hand and manage to defeat Fox but didn't realize that his claw attack heavily injured him to the point he was returned immediately to the mansion to be treated by Doctor Mario.

After an hour of waiting, Doctor Mario finally came out and soon everybody turned and went over him to see what the results where.

"What happen, did it go well?" asked Falco

"Yes, it did go well, and he is now recuperating from his injuries. They were serious ones but nothing to put him near to death so he's okay. But due to that he's not allowed to leave his room and must stay in bed."

"How long will it be till he's fully recovered?" asked Corrin

"About a week or two. Also, he's asleep right now so I suggest we leave and let him rest for a while."

"Thanks Doctor Mario for helping him" said Corrin

"Don't mention it, I'm always here to help everyone in need of medical service."

They soon all left to go back in what they're doing except Corrin stayed behind when no one was paying attention. As they all left, he entered Fox room and was shocked to see him. He had bandages to him on his chest & his right arm, a few scratches on him, and a bruise on his head. He didn't like seeing Fox in this condition as it hurt him see it.

He slowly walked over to him to not wake him up and sat next to him to see if he was doing okay. Corrin liked how fox slept as he thinks its cute to see it & enjoyed it and soon started to stroke Foxes cheek.

Soon Fox started to slowly wake up and is surprised to see Corrin is here.

"Corrin"

"Oh, Fox your awake, I'm sorry if I woke you up"

"It's alright you don't need to apologize, also I'm glad you're here."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with the lovely person, I ever been with."

That soon made Corrin blush as he was happy what fox said. Fox soon start to get up but corrin stopped fox quickly.

"Hang on Fox, you can't get up from your bed or leave the room as Doctor Mario told you not to."

"I'm not getting up to leave"

"Then what's…" was all he can say as Fox gave him a sweet warm kiss on the lips and soon, they both engaged in kissing each other not wanting to stop. The one thing they both loved was to be with each other and enjoy the moment they had together, and kissing was one of them.

They soon broke off to take a breath for a moment.

"I always liked enjoying this"

"Same here Fox"

Soon both heard a rumbling sound and realize it was coming from Foxes stomach.

"Oh right, I didn't eat anything this whole entire day"

"Want me to bring you something to eat?"

"Yes, it been a long day

"Alright I bring something"

Soon he gets up and gives fox a quick kiss as he left the room to go to the kitchen to bring something for Fox.

* * *

As he arrived at the kitchen, he sees its not much packed today as some of the fighters are relaxing or preparing themselves for the next fight. As he walks by, he sees Falco and Chrom Engaged in arm wrestling and sees Sonic, Link, Roy, & Lucina watching.

_"They must be placing bets to see who wins" _he thought to himself

He soon arrives at the counter to see Mario and Luigi were cooking in the kitchen

"Hey guys"

"Hi Corrin" they both said

"What you guys cooking today?"

"Were just cooking some spaghetti, it'll be ready in a few minutes" said Luigi

"Okay"

As Corrin was waiting, Roy comes up to him

"Hey Corrin how's your day been"

"It's been good"

"Also, where and what have you been doing I haven't seen you much all day"

"Just been busy and enjoy some time to myself."

Roy was not buying it and was starting to become suspicious

"Alright Corrin what are you hiding we know what your saying is not true"

"I'm telling the truth"

"No, you're not. You've been acting very different for some time now, what's the deal?"

"Hey man just let him be. You should he's not doing anything wrong" said Sonic

"Stop bugging him Roy, get over here the second round between Falco and Chrom is going to start" said Lucina

With that Roy just left to go see who will win. Soon after he sees the food is ready.

"The spaghetti is ready" said Mario

"Thanks Mario"

He soon takes it and leaves to go bring it to Fox.

* * *

As he was walking, he starts to remember on many things that have happened over the past few months with him and fox that have made them so happy.

"So many things that happened brought us together and this has been the best moment in my life"

When Corrin first came to smash, he met Fox when he joined his team during a tournament and impressed Fox with his skills in fighting. Soon they both became fast friends and began training together. As time passed, they became closer and closer together until one day Fox invited him to join him on the balcony with him and from there is when Fox confessed his love to Corrin which he did the same thing. It had been one of the happiest moments they had but their relationship has been a secret. No one knows of this as they never told anyone about despite Corrin wanting to announce it but Fox not completely sure of it.

He soon arrives at Fox room and sees he went to sleep again and decides to wake him up.

"Fox wake up"

"I'm awake just wanted to rest for bit"

"Oh, I brought you something to eat"

"Thank you, my love"

They soon engaged in talking about how there day went and talking about who can possibly win the next round. Soon it was starting to get nighttime already and getting late.

"Nighttime already?"

"That was quick"

"Everybody should be asleep in the mansion by now"

"I guess the same for us right now"

As corrin was about to say something an idea came into his head

"Fox can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Can I sleep with you for tonight?"

That made fox blush completely red as corrin tried his best not to laugh as he was blushing too.

"Well, I mean, that's if you want to"

"Yes, fox I want to"

Soon fox agreed and corrin climbed in to cuddle with him but was also careful in trying not touch where the bandages he has on him.

"You're so warm Fox"

"Same as you"

"Goodnight Fox"

Goodnight Corrin"

They soon gave each other a goodnight kiss before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Around midnight everything was peaceful as the night is so beautiful. While asleep Corrin felt something different and when he wakes up, he notices Fox is not there anymore and had left.

"Oh no, where could he have gone, he's not supposed to leave his room"

Worried he gets up and leaves the room to go find him. As he looks all over for him until he finally finds him at the balcony just looking at the starry night.

He soon comes up to Fox and gives him a hug which gives him a scare

"There you are fox, I've been looking all over for you. Why did you leave you know you weren't supposed to leave?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time to think"

"About what?"

He soon saw that he was trying to hide something and was making him worried.

"Fox, please tell me what's wrong"

Fox brought corrin into a warm embrace as Corrin noticed that Fox was shedding a tear

"It had been the battle I had that got me into this injury. When I was knocked by Ridley which almost killed me, many things flashed before my eyes of my past to now it scared me that I was going to lose everything I loved in an instant from my injury and I felt hopeless on what happened. These thoughts just came coming back and I couldn't get them out of my head"

Soon Fox started to shed more tears and Corrin started to wipe them away.

"Fox listen to me, I know your scared of the dangers and your near death experience you had but nothing is going to happen your safe now nothing can hurt you. We've all been through many situations it's are way of learning and it makes us more aware as we understand"

Soon Fox started to feel more comfort by his words and the embrace there in

"Thank you, Corrin, for everything, what will I ever do without out."

"Remember, I'm always by your side my love no matter what happens".

"Same here Corrin, same here"

They remain in a warm embrace on the balcony comforting each other, they knew they had each other and will be together no matter what happened. They don't know what the future has planned for them but for right they just want to enjoy being with each other.

* * *

What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. This is my first time trying this so please don't be harsh on me. This oneshot will be posted on AO3 and Wattpad later on. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Peace.


End file.
